Magic
by Eddieboi
Summary: The story of the witch Sora and his quest for love and to defeat the forces of evil. Sora and Riku Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Magic

I don't really know how to start this so I'm just going to start from the beginning. My name is Sora Le Fay, you've probably heard of my sister Lady Morgana Le Fay, the great witch, rival to the wizard Merlin. Before you ask yes I am a witch, you're probably thinking aren't witches all women and men are wizards. The answer is no a wizard is an all powerful witch who leads his/her coven of witches. Which is why there where witch huntings and witch burnings etc. for men and women. But I'm getting off the subject.

Now there are two ways to be a witch , you can sell your soul to The Dark One. The King of Evil, The Shadow Prince, Satan, Bahamut are just a few of the names The Dark One has gone by now that is just the first way to be a witch, the second being born with magic is how i came to be with my power. Being born with magic makes winning the lottery three times in one week look like nothing.

But my being born with magic was sort of predestined. My parents went to my sister begging for a way to have a second child in their old age. She gave them a magic elixer which caused creation to be filled with magic. While my mother was pregnant with me she had none of the usual ailments of a pregnant woman. No cravings, no morning sickness, no nothing. The only proof I even existed was my mother was late in her period, well that the fact that Morgana said that mother was radiating with raw magic.

Even my birth was bizarre. My mother went into labor in the middle of the night while she was asleep but she felt no pain, not even contractions. I woke my parents up a few minutes before dawn demanding food, and they probably died from shock. My mother also lost all the baby weight by noon the next day. Because they didn't know if i had been born really late in the Tuesday evening or in the early morning hours of Wednesday. So the said i was born in the instant of midnight when it wasn't one day or the other. So I celebrate my birthday at the minute of midnight between June 30th and July 1st of the year 584.

My infancy was far from dull, a baby and raw magic are not a good combination, ever. My sister spent a lot of time cleaning up after me. I would routinely set the house on fire, turn people into animals or inanimate objects, i even once turned our family dinner of chicken stew back into chickens.

When i turned four my sister began teaching me. She taught me how to read and how to use magic with the use of spell books. She taught me basic math using potions and cooking lessons. Father got really upset at that saying men shouldn't cook they should be out in the fields working. By the time I was five i could fly on a broom all by myself. By eight I was fluent, reading writing and speaking, english, latin, and ancient I was ten both father and mother passed away they caught the fever. I was sad but i had Morgana with me and we got through it together. By twelve i was performing spells that Morgana had trouble performing with ease.

My early teenage years was when i discovered my my love for trickery. Morgana sat me down on my thirteenth birthday and told me all about how if our magic was discovered we would be attacked and most likely killed. I was kept away from people for so long i was happy when Morgana told me i could begin going to the local villages as long as i was careful.

When in the villages I was a truly evil child. It began with jinxing a priest in the middle of a public preaching who was speaking the evils of witches. My pranks had no specific target just any one who i didn't like. Mostly priests. I would turn the communion wine into milk, i would turn the money in the collection basket into bugs, i made a few crosses fall over from time to time. When I wasn't pranking the clergy I was pranking random people. I would hex all the bakers breads so that when you bite into one you would begin speaking random words of nonsense. I would fix the local drunk so that he would ask nuns how much for the night and offer prostitutes his hand in marriage.

I also learned that i greatly preferred men over women. I never gave it much thought in my younger days because the only man i was around was my father and the only women my mother and sister. But as fate would have it as i was passing a river and there i saw a young man maybe nineteen bathing in the river. He was the son of a blacksmith so he was muscular. His muscles caught my eye but what kept my attention was his manhood. As he bathed I found him touching himself. I copied his movements fondling myself until I spilled my seed seeing him doing the same. I never told anyone of that time because I knew that a man should never look at other men like that. But that didn't stop me I would use invisibility spells frequently and go to bath houses, hot springs, and rivers any where I could spy on men.

When I was fifteen my sister told me that the king Arthur would be coming to see if I was fit to join his court. She told me that i was to prepare a presentation and that to be fit to join the court I was to amaze and bewilder him. I was told that he would arrive at a time close to my birthday, eleven and a half months away. I immediately consulted all my spell books and in a thousand year old grimoire i found a recipe for the Elixir of Immortality.

I toiled away at the recipe for the entire eleven months. Flying to places for days collecting the ingredients, spending many sleepless nights stirring a cauldron. If even one thing went wrong in the making of the elixir i would not know until i drank it and it either killed me or immortalized me.

When the elixir was complete I told my sister i was going to test my creation. She had no idea of what i was going to do for my presentation. With only a week before Arthurs arrival I told Morgana should she wake up and I was dead that i had failed and if i was alive and well that it was successful. I threw my inhibition to the wind and drank the potion that night. I instantly felt pain, i thought i had failed. Then as fast as the pain came it left. Eager to test the results, I picked up a knife and ran it across my arm my body would open as the knife cut but would seal itself shut as it passed. Curiousity got the better of me and I drove the knife into my hand. Despite the blood seeping out of my palm it felt about as bad as a bee sting if even that i pulled the knife out and before the tip even left my skin the wound healed it self. Again curiosity took over and I stabbed myself in the chest. Same result as my hand.

The following morning my sister said she knew it worked from all the cheering I had done the night before. Arthur arrived and when i saw him i thought he was perfection. He was tall and muscular, very muscular. He didn't notice me rape him with my eyes when he walked in the door. I welcomed him to our home. Morgana said that we could begin my demostration after dinner and that Arthur would probly like to rest and bathe in the hot spring morganna had created in the woods near our house. Arthur said he would love to and i showed him to the spring.

After showing him to the spring i stripped of my clothes and cast an invisibilty spell over myself. I went back to the spring to watch him bath. I began touching myself as i watched him clean him self as i spilled my seed i couldn't help but moan, loudly. He heard me and began to move to his clothes and armor using where he guessed my position to be the threw Excalibur at me with all his strength. He pinned me into the ground from my stomach and the legends of Excalibur were true, I could not move the sword only Arthur would be able to take it out of me.

I began forcing my body up and down using the sword to slowly cut through me. I had a choice i could take the short way out through my shoulder but have to cut through my ribs and shoulder blade. Or I could go through my spine and hips and have the sword leave my body from my left leg. I chose my shoulder but quickly found out how difficult it was to cut through bone using a sword the way I was cutting.

While I was doing all of this Arthur called for Morgana and began getting dressed. When Morgana arrived I figured out that they couldn't see me but they could they could see my blood. Morgana began a spell which I knew would make me be seen again. I also knew that a reversal spell would take my sister a good minute or two to complete so in those two minutes I cut through my ribcage like I was cutting up vegetables. Morgana finished her reversal spell when I was about halfway through my shoulder blade and from the gasps I heard I knew I was visible again.

I do not know what surprised them more learning that i had watched Arthur bathe and pleasured myself, or seeing me saw through my shoulder leaving only blood behind without even a scar. Clearly both of these were quite shocking to them because as I finished my shoulder and ran off, they still hadn't moved a step. I ran back to the house grabbed my broom and left. Afraid to face Arthur, and even more afraid to face Morgana. The shame I must have brought her must have been unbearable.

I flew away into the night and as night came I remembered that at the instant of midnight my birthday would come and I would be sixteen. I cried thinking about Morgana but as the hours past on and I grew tired. I landed near a village and remembered that I was still naked and began laughing to myself that I had been so preoccupied i didn't grab any clothes. Grabbing some branches I used magic to make some clothes for my self.

Over the next couple years I learned a few things. One I did not age as an affect from the elixir. Two my hair and nails seemed to grow faster because of the elixir an unknown side affect. Three magic is truly frowned upon by people everywhere. Four having money to spend makes you everybody's friend.

I would like to say that in my life through out history I played key roles. Assisting kings and emperors and generals, creating cures for plagues, helping every one I came across. But that would be a very big lie. I spent the course of history having fun. I would roll into a town and buy a room at the local inn. I would use my money, multiplied by magic of course, to buy whatever i pleased. I wore fine clothes that a king would wear and jewelry to match. People would try to mug me but I would turn them into frogs or snakes or bugs. Then the witch huntings would start i would be 'caught' 'tried' and burned, I had fun with that. When they would start the fires I would use magic to turn the flames various colors and have the flames shoot high into the sky and give the affect that hells gates where truly opening and in the midst of the confusion I would slip away and start the process again.

Occasionally I would come across a man who would strike my fancy. When I wanted to sleep with him I offered him twice his weight in gold. If denied I would simply hypnotize him and have my way with him. The things magic could do. But in all my years and all the men i met none of them could take my heart. I wanted love I knew that but when I realized I literally had all the time in the world I figured I could wait until the perfect man for me came along.

Needless to say Prince Charming took his sweet time. For over fourteen hundred years i traveled the world and know Mr. Right came down my road. I made Elixir of Immortality a second time. But not for a man no I made it for my black cat Shadow. He was good conversation even though he couldn't talk back. Well he could if I hexed him but I liked him better as a normal cat.

Me and Shadow spent our time all over the world. From England to japan, China to Australia, South Africa to Italy. In the Nineteen Thirty's I was one of the many immigrants who left to New York City with hope for the 'American dream'. Ever since then I've been traveling the states. I go to a town or city, enroll as a sophmore, stay for three years then leave. Doing this has gotten me the title valedictorian several times over. I keep going to high school because i figure I might find the man of my dreams there. While I've had more than my fair share of flings and one night stands I still have yet to find love.

My name is Sora Le Fay and this is my story.


	2. Chapter 2

Magic Chapter 1

I can feel myself begin to wake up, sleeping is my favorite thing in the world next to flying and fucking. Sleep is one of the few escapes I get from the real world. Humans were not meant to live as long as I have, and now I pay the price. So much time spent in this world though I change with it I have begun to grow tired of it.

It is always the same, I show up in a new place. I make new friends, maybe have a lover or hynotize one of the cutest guys at the school. I become the new smartest kid in school usually making an enemy of the previous one. I go through the three years of highschool, usually searching for true love but only finding a good fuck. As the years pass I become Valedictorian, and thus get to make a speech to the school. I then tell them all of how I'm aspiring to become, a garbage truck driver, or a prostitute, or a televangelist. Then I leave and start again needless to say I've become quite depressed.

But my depression is no national tragedy, as I can not be so lucky as to take my own life though I have tried dozens of times. Cut off my own head with nothing better to do I sung a lovely aria. After that came my attempt with a gun, it was just plain weird. I shot myself in the head, my brain went everywhere. Then had to remember why I was there. After putting my brain back together I realized I could have done it with magic. Then during the sixties I tried to over dose on various drugs that I stole from a hospital. I took three bottles of various pills. Saw pretty colors for an hour, or it might have been a month, then back to normal.

But over the years I have found new ways to keep busy. I began taking students in the mid seventies. Since then I have trained over fifty born witches. Some stayed with me for a month some for several years. Not all mastered magic but all were sent in the right direction on how to train themselves. Now I have two students Demyx and Zexion.

Demyx, came to me when he was three. He had been a troubled child with his magic. He had flooded the house when he was six months old. He caused frequent rainstorms to hit his hometown. His parents had always suspected he was different from other children but when I found them and told them they loved him no less than the day before. It took about a month of convincing, but I was able to bring Demyx with me to train his magic. His parents call at least once a month to check on their baby boy, they come to visit on his birthday and sometimes during Christmas. Now Demyx is sixteen and well on his way to being a gifted witch.

Zexion however is a completely different story. His story begins with his mother. She was always and outgoing woman, despite being raised by a shut in. When she was nineteen she went out to have fun with her friends. They went to a bar and a charming man swept her off her feet. After a while they moved in together, the first few months where great but then things took a turn for the worst. He came home drunk and beat her to a pulp. She was in a medical induced coma for three days. By then she was pregnant and almost lost Zexion but by a strike of fate Zexion's fetus was the only thing not sustaining damage. His mother then returned home where she mentally broke down. she didn't go out any more after that she was more than content to sit in her living room and watch the world around her, and pray. Like most people in the turn of tragedy, turned to religion. She, like her mother, became a religious shut in. She didn't even leave to the hospital to give birth. Zexion was born and baptized in their bathtub.

When Zexion's powers began to show is when the problems started, when he was three a thunderstorm hit and the power went out. Zexion became very afraid and orbs of light began filling the house. They saw this and thought he was angel. Then a few months later Zexion wanted to play outside but his mother wouldn't have it so in his anger he caused a small earthquake. Nothing major barely a two on the Richter Scale, nothing that weird for small town in California, about fifteen minutes from the San Andreas Fault Line. But his mother and grandmother knew better, after that they where sure he was not an angel but a demon. They would smack him every time he tried to speak thinking he would bring more destruction through his words, they exorcized him frequently. But none of that mattered Zexion quickly able to learn how to heal himself, and create and illusion of himself to take the hits and exorcisms. Once Zexion was seven he was able to make a perfect copy of himself. He would leave the copy in his bed to sleep. He would frequently explore the world he had never seen before. This is where I met him.

I just happened to be flying over a park with a then eight year old Demyx. I look down and see a little head of slate hair, frankly the longest hair I ever saw on a boy. And I thought to myself what is a little kid doing out this late in a park. I landed a safe distance away, and turn around to see him standing right in front of us. The kid was freaky alright he could sense where living creatures where, he even knew we had Shadow hidden inside our vacuums, I put a spell on our bags so we could carry everything we owned in two back packs, because I have yet to fill one up completely I call it a vacuum because the amount of matter you can store in it is endless, and it never gets heavy. Anyway Zexion knew we were in the air he knew we were powerful, and he even knew we could help him. So under the guise of being an exorcist I entered their home and 'sealed away' Zexion into a spoon. And told them that it was their Christian duty to purify the spoon daily, wash it in holy water once a week. I also put various curses and hexes on the spoon so that it would shake violently, scream in Zexions voice, show an illusion of Zexion trying to crawl out of the spoon, that would also age in time with the real Zexion.

But I've gone off onto a tangent, I do that a lot. So back to waking up. I wake up and see that sun isn't up yet I check the time and it's five AM. Dragging myself out of bed i walk to the kitchen and see my 'family'. Zexion and Demyx are eating pancakes. My 'father' Xemnas is drinking coffee reading the newspaper. My 'mother' Saix is making pancakes, and he is also wearing a dress today. Yes my 'mother' is a man who occasionally dresses in drag. Okay so they aren't my real parents, they're golem I animated when the government decided people under eighteen need parental guidance. I gave them memories where they are in love, from there I just let them evolve as people. All they do is cook, clean, smooch, and have sex. They don't have to work because back when money could be copied easily with magic, I copied trillions of dollars and put it in a Swiss bank account now we live off the interest. Nowadays I can't do that what with serial numbers.

"Good Sora now that your awake I'll go open the door" Xemnas said as he got up to go open the door. The house is also enchanted so that when the doors are closed time flows much slower. Two hours in the house, when closed, is one in the real world. We each feel the door open as time shifts so there isn't two separate flowings of itself. After the usual moment of uncertainty the air shifts and the world is at peace.

"Well should we get ready for school?" Zexion said getting up and cleaning off his plate, giving his leftovers to Shadow. "I'm going to go take a shower," he said as he left the room.

"Me too, we have to be early for band" Demyx said as he stood up and left the room.

"You know them best, I think those two have something going on" Saix said as he sat on Xemnas's lap."What do you think?"

"Well," I say thinking it over, "Demyx almost had to retake his freshman year. Then at the last minute he passed with flying colors. And at the exact same time Zexion learned he could skip his freshman year and go straight to being a sophomore. And this year Demyx is taking AP classes, and Zexion joined the band even though he doesn't know any instrument, but I suppose Demyx could teach him seeing as Demyx know just about every instrument known to man. They always seem to take their baths at the same time. And they have shared a room for about eight years now." I said giving my speculation. "But I have no idea. I have to take a bath to so I can go with them."

They have been going to the summer band program the school offered for about a month. But I haven't seen them do anything yet I don't even know what instruments they chose. None the less I will find out when I go with them to their practice.

Dismissing the thought I went to take a shower. I take my shower and enjoy the warm water cascading down my back. I'm a little surprised since two other people are taking showers that the water is still this hot. Then I remember my mother's words and giggle realizing they must be in the same shower. I finish my shower and get dressed for the day

The drive to school is fun as usual we turn heads in my 'old' nineteen fifty five Chrysler 500. I say 'old' because I enchanted it to never age, never get damaged, never need repair, never need gas. I once tried to key it, with an axe. Let's just say I needed a new axe after that.

We drove into the school parking lot, it was still somewhat early teachers where there but only a few students. I dropped Demyx and Zexion off at the band hall and parked in a temporary spot while I ran to go a parking permit. After some paper work I was the first student to attain a parking spot and the best one right in front of the school. I went to go see the band at the band hall to see Demyx and Zexion.

When I got there I found a small ensemble of about twelve people playing music. It took me a moment but I remembered the song from the eighties 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun' by Cyndi Lauper. They where playing it very well. Thats when I noticed one of the students was conducting the others. He had long silver hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, also tall very tall. I mean compared to me, I'm not short but I'm definitely not tall. His eyes where the most beautiful shade of aquamarine. His shirt was tight and you could see each muscle he had. They finished the song and Demyx yelled at me I have no idea what he said but it took me out of my intense staring session at Mr. Tall.

"Sora I'm talking to you," Demyx yelled into my ear after he finally got my attention.

"Oh. Sorry Demyx. My mind was else where, good song, Cyndi would be very proud of you" I said finally breaking my gaze from Mr. Tall.

"I'm pretty sure you mind was focused on Riku the junior drum major," Demyx said winking at me.

"Did someone call me" Mr. Ta, uhm, Riku said as he walked up to us with Zexion.

"Riku this is our adopted brother, Sora. Sora this is Riku. We told him all about you and he wanted to meet you" Zexion said, cutting me off before I could say anything.

"Well you're cuter than they said you were" Riku said with a grin, making me blush. "Please tell me your tomorrow night"

"Wouldn't you know it he is completely free all week," Zexion said as Demyx covered my mouth to stop any protest. "Now Sora, since I know you so well, I will now answer all your questions. Question I: What do we think we're doing? Hooking you up on a date tomorrow. Question II: Is he gay/bribed? Riku you can answer that for yourself," at that que Riku lifted his shirt a little to reveal a rainbow tramp stamp. " And we didn't bribe him in any way or form at all." with that said let his magic flow freely into me letting me know they didn't hex him in any way. " Now my question is: will you hurt us if we let you go?"

Letting out an internal sigh, I nod yes. At which I am released. Just then the bell rang sounding through out the room. "But you guys are dead when we get home." I say running out of the room. Flashing a flirty grin at Riku. Then SMACK! I ran into a man.

"You had best watch where your going Mr. Le Fay." I shiver at the fact that this pink haired man knows my real last name. Just then I felt the same ripple of uncertainty whenever opens or closes my front door. Then the world began to shift and ripple and blur like adjusting the focus on a camera. The only things my sight could see properly was my own body and this bizarre pink haired man.

Then the world around me began to refocus. I was in an office, a lush green office. Sitting in a chair and this pink haired man was behind a desk covered in paper work. "Let me cut to the chase Mr. Le Fay. I am Marluxia, formally known as Death. Don't worry about where you are you are no longer in the standard dimension of mortals your in the Death Dimension. This is where me and my assistants provide the world with the service of death. Now onto today's business, you owe me a debt," Marluxia said as he opened a drawer and brought out a very thick folder. "You owe me over a millennia of time now I do not expect you to disrupt the space time continuum just to pay this debt. Now let's move on to why I specifically targeted you today.

He walked past me going to TV. "The Dark One is rising and has a plan to slay the gods, and he has kidnapped my daughter and placed some sort of control spell on her," the TV then showed a head shot of a woman with short blonde hair. "The Dark One, currently known by the name Jester," the TV now showed a picture of a black-ish blue creature, looked somewhat like a genie in bandages. "As I was saying Jester is using my daughter to force me to help him with his plan. This is where you come in, as that potion you drank all those years ago prevents me from touching you. Meaning you are the one person who can save my daughter and save me and thus save the world. My daughter was made one of the ten generals of hell, known as the aeons. To free someone from Jester's effect, you must slay their aeon form. Now their aeon form is the demon they will manifest into to attempt to defeat you. Now one of my own is spying on them and is an aeon, he will assist you in your quest. Now as you are probably wondering why should you help me? Because you live on stolen time, and i am willing to not only forgive you for stealing time but also give you the promise of eternity with the love of your life. you have till the end of the day to consider my offer." And with that my world went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Magic Chapter 2

My world was shimmering in my mind like I was drunk, but just inside my mind. But at the same time my mind was all there was. I couldn't feel anything. Then one by one my senses started to return to me. First came taste, nothing really special there, I could use a glass of water, really dry mouth. Then came smell, again nothing special but at the same time with only smell and taste, smells became much stronger than they really were, I could smell the cologne I gave Demyx for his birthday, the smell of Zexion's brand of cigarettes. Then came touch I could feel I was laying on tile cold tile at that. Slowly but surely my vision returned. At first all I saw was a yellow blob and a grey blob, it was as if my eyes had been turned into frosted glass. My vision is still coming back so slowly that my hearing started to return.

"Omigod, he's dead!" Demyx screamed in a whisper. "He was so young, how do we explain this to the police, and my god how am I gonna tell my parents, and what are you gonna do where are you gonna go."

"He's not dead, he can't die remember" Zexion said calmly. "But he may have been knocked out. And Demyx you know he's several hundred years old."

"He can hear, you know" I say, my inner brit starting to show. "C'mon you twits, our first day at school can wait we need to get home." I say, grabbing them and warping quickly home. We arrive instantly at the front door and rush inside. "Let's hurry to the library."

I run to our hall closet and reach inside for one of the vacuums. "Parlor Room, Arcade, Tea Room, Spare Pantry, Extra Closet, Garden, Swimming Pool, dammit who moved the bloody library?"

"Sora, language! The Library is in our bed room Saix and I were reading up on kama sutra." Xemnas said coming out of his bed room.

"Well let's go we need research now." I say running into my parent's room and diving head first into vacuum holding our library. Over a thousand years of magic spell books, magical histories, and scrolls of ancient gathered from all my travels, all in one Prada bag. "Librum Quid Tenes. Start searching boys, look for anything on Death, The Grim Reaper, Aeons, Jester, or The Dark One." I tell them while I start magically searching through every book and scroll I ever owned.

"So what the heck is going on Sora we find you passed out in the hallway after threatening to kill us, the next minute we are home reading books using one of the most exhausting spells you ever taught us." Zexion said clearly annoyed that he was going to get behind on his school work so soon.

"Well, Death has me doing him a favor in exchange he holds no grudge against me for living forever." I begin explaining my situation.

Hours later we lay on a large pile of books our magic thoroughly exhausted, all of our minds aching from having information forced in by the use of magic. From outside the bag we hear the doorbell ring. "I'll get it" Demyx screamed suddenly full of life and energy. We all slowly follow him out of the bag and to the front door.

"There you are, I was looking for you all day, you skip school I have classes with each of you, and on top of that you and Zexion missed practice today. Where did you guys go" I hear a familiar voice say. Oh good lord it was Mr. Tall, wait his name is Ricky or something, Rick, Reed, Riku yeah Riku.

"You told him where we live!" I shout at Zexion.

"Yes we did so he could pick you up from your date tomorrow." Zexion said smug look on his face. I felt myself blush so hard I could probably resemble a strawberry or a tomato.

"Speaking of which is why I'm here, I got to work tomorrow and was hoping we could do that today, but you all look busy, and when I got here the door was half open, is everything okay?" Riku said looking concerned.

"No everything is fine you see we were just making sure everything was perfect for Demyx's parents when they come to visit next week. They were planning a trip here to visit as they do from time to time, as for that date Sora will just need about a half hour to freshen up and get dressed. Here Sora I'll help you get ready, Demy be a dear and entertain Riku. Oh and leave the door open we could use some fresh air in here." Zexion said as he physically drags me from the room.

"Since your forcing me to go on this date you and "Demy" get homework. With death giving me this offer we are probably going to be fighting, go back to the library and find the Ancient Chinese Battle Spell Book, and The Sahara Witch Doctor Scrolls, and start learning how to fight." I say as Zexion rummages through my closet looking for something to throw on to me.

"Fine now go take a shower while I pick out your clothes." Zexion said while hexing the clothes in my closet to move and make different combinations.

"Perluo" I say casting the spell on myself and I am clean.

"The bath wasn't for you, it was for Riku so he wouldn't suspect anything either. Ah perfect." He said as an outfit was made, a tight black tee, which he knew was too small and would ride up to show my belly or the lack of, and some tight jeans.

"Fine, like I said practice I want both of those spell sets learned by the end of the week." I say charming the clothes onto my body and head back to the living room. "Ready to go?" I ask dreading this date. To be honest I have never been on a real date all the men I have been with the dates they took me on where for appearances sake, the men I 'dated' where either hexed or just plain fuck buddies. He's the first guy who ever even tried to take me on a date.

"Oh Sora I was just talking to this lovely boy who all three of you failed to mention" Saix said from Xemnas' lap. "He seems lovely I was just telling the story of how your father broke me out of the mental home. So I'm in my rubber room Xemmy here has been my orderly bringing me my little pink pills for three weeks and I was out of my straight jacket for good behavior because of the fact that I hadn't tried to bite anyone in a month, so he comes in with the evening pills and as he's about to give me them I slam the door shut, slam him against the wall and start making out with him. One thing led to another we kept meeting up in the middle of the nights, until he said he would bust me out if I married him. In the middle of the night he accidently left my room unlocked and he conveniently got fired, so we moved from Canada to the United States, after getting married of course."

"Whoa that is so romantic you two are so in love" Riku and Demyx both said with tears about fall.

"What's this guy's IQ?" I ask Zexion in a whisper.

"He's really smart in his top twenty, he's just a hopeless romanticist, you should see the amount of romance novels in his car." Zexion said hearing the aggravation in my voice that he believed such a horribly obvious lie. Demyx's reaction was not a surprise at all.

"Are we ready to go?" I ask again annoyed by this display.

"Yeah I hope you're hungry" Riku said as he led me out the still open door, which I closed after mouthing the words 'practice' to Demyx and Zexion.

I hop into his black jeep, and for the most part it's clean but Zexion wasn't kidding about books. At my feet was Fifty Shades of Gray. Okay first thought he's a pervert. I look around some more, and find Twilight in the back seat. Okay maybe not so bad, could be worse. Until I saw behind his seat in the leg room of the back seat I saw a huge pile of red border books. For those of you who don't know majority of romance novellas, short stories about two hundred pages at the most, have a border along the spine of the book which is usually a shade of red anywhere from crimson to magenta, you can usually find them for a quarter a pop at a garage sale, or get the new ones every month for about three dollars at your local supermarket. The pile took up the entire floor space behind the driver's seat.

Riku caught on to my looks around his car. "Sorry about the mess you should see my room I have an entire wall of red borders. And another wall of your standard run of the mill novels like the rest of twilight and fifty shades series." He said trying and failing to brush off the situation. "So like I said I hope your hungry I'm taking you out to Nothing's Call." This raised my attention Nothing's Call is a really fancy restaurant near the rich neighborhoods.

"Don't you need a reservation to get in" I ask thinking what the hell either he's got money out the wazoo or he had a roach in his pocket.

"Oh I work there so I can get us in they have a couple of tables for if the staff wants to eat there or when they are really packed and like I said I got my schedule adjusted so I work tomorrow and the boss said I was I could have one of the tables tonight." Riku said with a grin, good lord I hope he's not a cheapskate.

We made small talk all the way to the restaurant I told him about my 'life' and he told me about his life. He seemed like a nice guy he lives with his workaholic father and his mother died a few days after he was born. He came out when he was thirteen. He donated blood whenever he could, gave food to the homeless, he said he wanted to be a gay rights activist. From what I gathered his father was ashamed of him, but Riku was proud none the less, and wanted nothing more than to one day have his father's acceptance. He actually had three tattoos he tricked his father into signing the permission slip saying it was for school. The rainbow he showed me in school was his most recent, he had a raven wing running down one side of his back and dove wing on the other. He showed me them when we got to the restaurant, they were symmetrical the one on the right white. The left pitch black.

When we arrived inside Nothing's Call we were greeted but a small brunette woman, whose name tag said Selphie. "Hey Riku here for dinner," she said to him with a warm smile. "Wow this one is better than the sleazebags you usually bring here." She said with a bright smile as she led us to our table. It was a nice table by a window kind of away from the rest of the serving area. A nice quiet area where a couple could talk but still enjoy the music coming from the main area. "So what can I get you to drink" She asks.

"I'll have an iced tea" Riku said automatically.

"The same" I say thinking it over.

"Okay I'll bring those out with a starter salad" She said leaving.

"Don't let her get to you, yes the men I have brought here in the past where kinda pathetic but you're not I don't know why but I feel something different when I'm with you, you feel it too don't you I can see it in the way you look at me" Riku said smiling wearing a light blush.

"Drinks and salad!" Selphie said completely breaking the alleged moment we were in the middle of.

"Great" I said covering my salad in ranch, glad to have something to distract Riku while I regain my composure. Sheesh for a hopeless romanticist he sure hits close to the mark. What is wrong with me I've never been this shy and reserved around a guy.

I took a sip of my tea and felt a familiar ripple in the space time continuum. Then came the camera refocusing my view of the world, colors shapes lights they all changed in my frame of view. Suddenly I was sitting in an office chair at a long conference table in some sort of board room. I knew I was once again at the business of death all the flowers around the place confirmed that. For the master of death he has one hell of a green thumb.

"Mr. Le Fay so glad you could join us today." I hear from behind me as Marluxia comes and sits next to me at the head of the table. "My assistants and I are eager to hear your response to my offer." He said calmly. Right then I hear a door open and the pitter pats of several pairs of feet enter the room. I turned to see them and was greeted with a very odd bunch. A redheaded man who was so tall and full of muscle he made Riku look like a dwarf. An older man whose face was covered in scars and wore an eye patch over his right eye. A tall thin blonde man with pierced ears holding a watch. A short blonde man with long thin hair who just plain looked like he was sick. And a very gothic looking woman with really long black hair. "These are my representatives of death. The first man you see is Lexaeus in charge of the murder department and temporary supervisor of the suicide department. The next gentleman you see is Xigbar he is in charge of the accident department. The tall blonde is Luxord he is in charge of the time department. The shorter blonde is Even temporary supervisor of the illness department. And the lovely lady in the black is Lulu she is the temporary supervisor of the nature department. Now do you have an answer for us today Mr. Le Fay?" Marluxia said as they all sat down at the conference table.

"Wait, I still need some answers from you." I say clearing my thoughts. "I get that I can help you in the fact that you can't touch me but why should I help you I thought the point of immortality was the fact that I would never have to deal with you." I say feeling brave and confidant.

With one look at me that confidence and bravery is gone. "While that is true all creatures are meant to die, you are breaking the very basic rule of life. As such you deny the balance of life and death, and without balance in your, what you would call life, has to be balanced out ergo misery and ache. I have the ability to kill anything even emotion. How do you think I could bargain with you having love forever? I am offering not only love back into your life but an immortality pass to whomever you see fit. I still hold a grudge against you for defying me all this time, but with the one you love you could turn him or her immortal with no consequences from me. As well as the ability to feel loved and love again. You can already feel it the shackles I took off your heart have left. You can already feel the love of that boy you were with when I called you here." He places a contract in front of me. "Now you will help me slay Jester and his generals or you will go back to your misery, do we have a deal?" I think for a moment and sign my name at the bottom of the page. "Very good Mr. Le Fay" Marluxia says with his smile evident in his voice. He then placed a manila folder in front of me I opened it to see a picture of a pretty girl with blue hair. "Your first assignment is the weakest general Aqua Skyer, she is currently a student a Destiny City University, Remember slay the monster she turns into and she will lose it forever, however she will remain alive and there is no telling what will happen after she awakens in her human form, she is a made witch so be careful when she's in her human form but still a made witch against a born witch should be an easy match. Now run along when the first aeon is slain I shall call you here, if you need any assistance with this here is my card" He handed me a simple white card with 'Death' written in fine black calligraphy. "Just put a drop of blood on the back of the card, whomevers blood it is will be taken here in thirty seconds. And with that we must return to work." Marluxia said calmly and with that the all rose and returned to the door they came through. And once again my world went black.

This time my senses returned all at once. I was back at the table face first into my salad that I just had to ranch on. I can hear Riku arguing with someone as I get up and clean my face. "Sora are you okay" he says worried "One minute your fine the next your face first in the salad, and my boss comes out and tries to pin date rape on me." He says pointing to a man in a suit obviously his boss.

"Oh I'm so sorry please don't be angry at him, he didn't drug me I'm narcoleptic, I didn't tell him because I was afraid he might think I have too much baggage" I explained tears coming to my eyes, I'm such a ham. Just then a couple a table away got up in the middle of their meal and just left talking about what an awful manager making the kid cry like that. Perfect just perfect. The manager then told us to order whatever we want to go and that it would be paid for and told Riku that his shit tomorrow started right after school. Me and Riku just laughed the whole way home, he said despite what happened he was glad to spend time with me. He gave me a kiss on the cheek, and I blushed like a tomato, until shadow broke me out of my trance demanding food. Oh good lord I'm falling … hard

Authors Note: sorry about the really long wait for this, things are tough for me right now trying to make sure I graduate and work and going to the hospital to visit my mother. Leave a review or not I could care less more to come on the way.


End file.
